A Long Way Down
by justhimd
Summary: "La souffrance que l'on peut s'infliger au quotidien est minime par rapport à celle que nos proches peuvent ressentir en se rendant compte du mal-être qui vous ronge jour après jour" Harold est un homme malade depuis des années, il ne sort plus de chez lui, l'espoir l'a quitté depuis longtemps. Une personne peut-elle arriver dans sa vie et tout changer ?


_**Long Way Down**_

 _« La souffrance que l'on peut s'infliger au quotidien est minime par rapport à celle que nos proches peuvent ressentir en se rendant compte du mal-être qui vous ronge jour après jour »_

 **Mon prénom est Harold, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Harry c'est plus ordinaire, ce qui correspond à ma banalité plus que béante.**

 **Je suis un jeune homme dans l'attente d'une transplantation cardiaque, plus communément appelée une greffe de cœur.**

 **Cette chirurgie cardiaque me semble chaque jour plus lointaine, voir impossible...**

 **Tout mes proches ne cessent de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, ils deviennent tous plus malheureux que je ne le suis moi-même.**

 **Ces larmes puisées en mon nom n'ont pas lieu d'exister, car ma vie n'a tout simplement pas lieu d'être.**

 **Ma vie n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que _cette personne_ fasse son apparition... **

_«_ _On se plaint très souvent du fait que notre vie ne soit entièrement rose, mais si elle l'était, la repeindrions-nous en noir par simple ennuie ? »_

« _La vie_ _a-_ _t-_ _elle lieu d'être_ _lorsque chaque minute passée_ _en_ _ce monde_ _consiste à envier_ _toutes ces personnes ayant le cran de se donner la mort_ _? »_

 _L'état d'esprit d'une personne détruite peut-il se dégrader un peu plus ?_

 _Leur relation mènera-t-elle à leur destruction commune ?_

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **Cher journal;**

 **Comme tu le sais, ma vie n'est malheureusement pas comme je l'aurais espérée...**

 **Aujourd'hui, ma vie consiste à rester dans mon lit en contemplant cet habituel plafond d'un blanc cassé.**

 **Je pense toujours à la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre ma vie sans ce _fardeau,_ _mon fardeau._**

 **Aurais-je été comme tous les autres garçons de mon âge ?**

 **J'en ai la certitude !**

 **J'aurais été cet homme insouciant, sortant tous les soirs avec mes amis.**

 **J'aurais enchaîné les conquêtes éphémères sans jamais réellement me poser, par banale peur de l'engagement.**

 **J'aurais traîné les bars tel un ivrogne, laissant couler l'alcool à flot par simple amusement.**

 **J'aurais acheté un scooter et j'aurais rouler à une vitesse hallucinante, sans ne jamais m'arrêter, toujours à la recherche de ce sentiment de liberté.**

 **Toutes ces choses, simples vous me direz, mais que je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais accomplir.**

 **Ma différence me l'empêchait, me l'empêche et me l'empêchera.**

 **Toutes ces choses banales pour lesquelles je donnerais chaque particule de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « corps ».**

 **Je veux simplement ressembler à toutes ces personnes, quitte à être le stéréotype du jeune d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Ma famille souffre horriblement, en particulier ma mère et mon frère.**

 **Ils veulent que je sorte, me sociabilise et me fasse des amis.**

 **Une partie de moi a envie de le faire, mais l'autre n'a plus la force de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un membre de ce lit.**

 **Malgré cela, je dois le faire; pour eux.**

 **Ils me le demandent depuis des mois et sont des plus déçus quant à mon refus habituel.**

 **Mais mon avis à changé, ce qui m'étonne moi même.**

 **Je dois le faire pour ces personnes qui me soutiennent sans relâche depuis ces nombreuses années.**

 **C'est décidé, je le ferais ce soir.**

 **Je n'en peux plus de rester dans cet appartement exigu à imaginer une vie que je ne pourrais jamais mener.**

 **Ma mort pouvait arriver si vite...**

 **Cela pouvait-être un enfant voulant me faire une farce pour Halloween ou encore, un trop-plein d'émotions dût à une dispute qui m'ayant fait du mal ou tout simplement de la musique diffusée trop forte.**

 **Ces banales choses pouvaient causer ma perte.**

 **Devrais-je me donner la mort ?**

 **Comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé...**

 **J'y pense chaque jour sans jamais parvenir à m'y résoudre.**

 **Je me cache souvent derrière le fait que cela anéantirait ma famille, mais je pense qu'en réalité je suis juste trop lâche pour décider seul de mon destin.**

 **En revanche, je me mutile, ou me scarifie à vous de voir.**

 **Toujours aussi lâche vous me direz.**

 **Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais cela me procure tellement de bien que je ne peux plus m'en passer.**

 **Vous comprenez, c'est comme demander à un alcoolique de se passer de sa bouteille.**

 **Ou de demander à un drogué de se passer de sa drogue favorite.**

 **Ou encore, de demander à un fumeur de se passer de son paquet de cigarettes.**

 **A chaque fois que je passe cette foutue lame le long de mon poignet je ressens ce même sentiment de contrôle sur ma vie.**

 **Ce contrôle que je ne ressens qu'à ce moment précis.**

 **J'ai aussi cette impression que plus rien autour de moi n'a d'importance, mis à part ma douleur.**

 **Cette souffrance que je m'efforce de dissimuler dès que l'un de mes proches exerce une pression, aussi minime soit-elle, sur ma zone ensanglantée.**

 **Je l'enfonce chaque fois plus profondément, sans jamais me résoudre à couper l'une de mes veines.**

 **Je ne peux imaginer l'état dans lequel serait ma famille si elle l'apprenait…**

 **Comme je vous le disait plus tôt, j'utilise souvent cette excuse comme synonyme de ma lâcheté omniprésente.**

 **Je suis une personne misérable.**

Je m'extirpai de mon lit et levai mon matelas afin d'y déposer le plus délicatement possible mon journal. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais une envie, jusque là inconnue, de prendre l'air. Je n'avais pas d'amis, ils m'avaient tous abandonnés depuis un long moment. J'allai dans ma salle de bain afin de m'y préparer, ce qui m'est évidemment totalement inhabituel. Après ma toilette, je passai délicatement mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les replacer correctement. Ensuite, je sortis et pris mes clés ainsi qu'une simple veste noire en cuir que je n'avais pas portée depuis mon dix-neuvième anniversaire. Je m'étais familiarisé aux pyjamas, alors être habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean skinny noir me changeai réellemnt. Le fait de m'entrevoir dans un miroir m'avais laissé de marbre car cela m'étais totalement étranger.

Après ces réflexions, je décidai finalement de me rendre au cinéma de ma ville. Cela faisait un temps fou que je n'avais vu un film dans l'une de ces salles. Une fois arrivé, je me décidai pour un film à l'eau de rose qui m'avait l'air plutôt intéressant. Je déambulai jusqu'à la salle indiquée sur mon ticket puis je montai les marches une à une, afin de ne pas me fatiguer. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans cette salle ce qui me ravissais d'autant plus.

Après quelques minutes de publicités, je sentais un regard insistant sur ma personne. Je détournai le regard vers la gauche et je remarquai une jeune femme, assise à seulement quelques sièges du mien. Elle aussi était seule et semblait me reluquer. Voilà pour quelle raison je ne voulais sortir, elle devait me trouver laid et avoir pitié de moi. Elle avait une certaine étincelle dans le regard que je n'arrivais à comprendre. Était-elle dégoûtée par moi ? Assurément. Le film commença mais elle ne cessait de me fixer. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et une sensation inhabituelle s'emparait de mon corps. C'était à la fois dérangeant et plaisant.

Je décidai de reporter mon regard vers le film afin qu'elle en fasse de même. Après quelques minutes, ne réussissant à m'intéresser au film qui se jouait devant moi, je retournai une nouvelle fois mon regard en direction de cette fille. Ces yeux étaient toujours rivés vers moi. Quelle était la raison de sa fixette ? Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir à cette question, qu'elle se leva et s'assit sur le siège le plus proche du mien.

\- Salut moi c'est Elena!, _me lança-t-elle le plus normalement du monde._

\- Moi c'est Harry, _lui répondis-je des plus gêné._

 _-_ Pourquoi me fixais-tu ainsi, _lui demandais-je sur la défensive._

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres.

Quelle était la raison de son rire soudain ?

\- A vrai dire, tu es très beau, _déclara-t-elle_ _gênée par la teinte_ _légèrement_ _rosée_ _que prenaient ses joues._

Sa phrase m'avait fait ressentir la même sensation que plus tôt, elle était néanmoins plus forte; bien plus forte. C'était comme si des millions de frissons me traversaient.

\- Tu..tu l'es aussi, _acquiesçais_ - _je tentant de paraître insensible à ses paroles_

\- Merci, _lâcha-t-elle dans un grand sourire._

Lui parler après toutes ces années passées à me refermer sur moi même était pour moi, comme un saut dans l'inconnu.

De quoi devais-je lui parler ?

Je décidai finalement de reporter mon attention sur le film, qui n'était plus aussi passionnant après cette discussion.

\- As-tu un numéro de téléphone, _me questionna-t-elle sans pour autant me regarder._

\- Bien-sûr, _acquiesçais-je_ _sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

 _-_ Voudrais-tu que l'on échange nos numéros ?, _demanda-t-elle impatiente._

 _-_ Je..oui..évidemment _,_ _balbutiai-j_ _e peu sûr de moi_

Elle me tendit son téléphone et j'y nota rapidement mon numéro. Après cet échange nous reportâmes tout deux nos regards vers l'écran.

Quand le film fut terminé, le peu de gens se trouvant autour de nous se levèrent. Nous restâmes assis le temps que la salle soit totalement vide. Nous nous rendîmes en même temps vers la sortie. Une fois arrivés devant les portes du cinéma, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement ma joue. Mes joues s'empourprèrent très rapidement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire; de pitié sans doute.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, _roucoula-t-elle_

\- Bonne nuit Elena, _lâchais-je_

\- Je t'envoie un message bientôt

\- D'accord

Ses petites jambes s'élancèrent vers sa voiture tandis que je pris la route de chez moi. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter à mon niveau. Une certaine frayeur s'empara de moi, mais elle fut vite remplacée par de l'amusement que je tentais, tant bien que mal, de camoufler. La vitre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à cette ravissante demoiselle rencontrée plus tôt.

\- Veux-tu que je te ramènes ?, _demanda-t-elle poliment._

\- Non, je ne..suis..qu'à dix..minutes mais..merci, _lui répondis-je_ _aimablement_

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?, _m'interrogea-t-elle à l'entente de mon essoufflement._

\- Oui, oui..ne t'inquiètes pas..j'ai juste couru, _mentis-je habilement._

\- Allez monte je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatigué, _dit-elle gentiment._

\- Oui tu as raison, je vais monter, _répondis-je avec assurance._

J'ouvris la portière et m'installai du côté passager. De la musique passait, je la reconnue comme étant « Heal » de Tom Odell, une chanson que je connaissais d'ailleurs très bien. Cette chanson m'inspirait énormément de peine. Je l'écoutais généralement avant d'utiliser cette fameuse lame.

Le son étant fort, beaucoup trop fort. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer légèrement.

\- Pourrais-tu baisser la musique ?, _lui demandais-je tachant d'être poli._

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?, _me demanda-t-elle à son tour avant de baisser._

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.., _lui répondis-je._

Je détourna mon regard vers le paysage passant à une vitesse hallucinante devant mes yeux, pour qu'elle ne me questionne d'avantage. Lorsque je vis que l'on arrivait vers ma rue, je lui indiqua mon appartement. Sa voiture s'est finalement arrêter devant celui-ci.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, c'était vraiment agréable, _lui dis-je_ _la regardant intensément_

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de laisser un homme d'une telle beauté en détresse, lâcha-t _-elle sérieusement avant d'éclater_ _en_ _un_ _immense_ _fou rire._

J'essayai désespérément de me retenir mais je ne le pu, j'éclatai de rire à mon tour. Réentendre mon rire après toutes ces années avait produit en moi comme un électro choque. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et restai de marbre. Elena me regardait avec un regard rempli de questions.

\- Je t'ai vexé ?, _demanda-t-elle stressée._

\- Non, non pas du tout; excuse moi je suis juste fatigué _, lui répondis-je t_ _â_ _chant de paraître crédible._

 _-_ D'accord, eh bien bonne nuit Harry _, dit-elle un sourire s'étant à nouveau emparé de son visage._

\- Bonne nuit Elena _, répondis-je ne pouvant contenir mon sourire._

Je me détournai de sa personne et partis en direction de mon immeuble. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, je me retournai et la vit me fixant. Je lui adressai un léger signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un immense sourire. Après cet au revoir improvisé, je composai mon code et ouvris la grande porte. Je montai les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, qui était le mien. Je marchai ensuite jusque ma salle de bain et me dévêtis pour ne laisser que mon boxer. Je me lavai rapidement les dents puis sautai dans mon lit. Je m'assoupis en pensant à cette fille qui était la première personne, hormis ma famille, à qui je parlais depuis longtemps. Je partis très rapidement dans le monde des rêves, ces rêves, dans lesquels cette fille était reine.


End file.
